Unexpected
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: 'MerKat RPs' series 04: An unexpected... 'rescue' by an unexpected... 'person' leads to some unexpected... 'relations'.


**Please ignore inaccurate octopi mating biology. I actually educated myself on their general habits but the porn wouldn't be as good if I followed what I learned. Sorry marine/octopode biologists/enthusiasts. Also, thanks to beltainefaerie (AO3) for reading through.**

* * *

The battle was a mess. Sherlock had tried telling the captain that it was foolish to attack now, but he'd been ignored. And now the ship was in dire peril. Sherlock dove to one side, trying to avoid the grapeshot. Before he could regain his balance the ship rocked violently, pitching him overboard.

Battles were nothing new to John. The underwater folk weren't often ones to engage in skirmishes, but it had happened often enough and he had been there for all of them. It's why the humans fascinated him so much, their frequent need for bloodshed. He'd even learned to identify what ships were likely to attack another, and which ones may get attacked, merely from how often he observed them. In fact, he'd been watching a battle for an hour when, to his surprise, a human dropped into the water less than a tentacle's length from him. Eyes, bright like a fish's scales in moonlight, blinked at him. The human, the beautiful human, looked as surprised as he felt.

Sherlock was shocked to find another pair of blue eyes watching him, blond hair shifting in the water. Perhaps he had struck his head on the way down.

From the waist up, humans and sea-folk looked relatively the same, excepting gender differences. From the waist down, rather than being half of a sea creature, all humans had the same two appendages that they used to travel on land. Seeing them up close, covered in a strange black skin, was utterly fascinating as was the loose white skin billowing around the human's upper half like a jellyfish's dome.

Sherlock stared a moment longer, then kicked at the surface, lungs screaming for air. No doubt the lack of oxygen was responsible for picturing a man with an octopus for his lower half.

The human's two tentacles began moving, attempting to propel it through the water, and John remembered that they could only breathe above water. But he (at least, he thought it was a he-it was flat-chested like the males of John's people were) was not only getting nowhere fast, but he was approaching the surface at an angle that didn't seem beneficial, and he was heading straight towards the hull, which had been cocked to a strange angle by the other ship when it hit.

Sherlock felt the tentacle encircle his waist. He turned his head to look at the creature, panic swirling in his mind as he started to lose consciousness .

The human in his grasp started struggling, shoving at his tentacles as John began to tow him towards the grotto he'd been calling 'home' these last few days. John wanted to be annoyed at him for struggling, but if he were in the human's position, he'd have no way of knowing that the strange creature wrapped around him was trying to save him.

**.oOo.**

Sherlock gasped awake. He was in a strange grotto. It was dim, but there was some light here. He looked around and saw the strange creature watching him. "Who are you? Where am I?"

John cocked his head and stared at the human. He knew he was being spoken to, that the lilt at the end of the succession of words meant he was being asked a question, but the language wasn't the one that John had studied while clinging to ship sides and lurking under docks. He was a long way from the place of his birth, and the lack of familiar words only enforced it.

Sherlock huffed airily. "I suppose sea creatures don't speak the Queen's English." The creature wasn't bad looking, for what it was. He leaned forward, reaching out to touch him.

John gasped as a the human's fingers firmly grasped the end of one of his tentacles, pleasure rushing up the limb and down his spine at the touch. "Oh my god," he rasped in the human language he did know. His penis, hidden in the midst of the rest of his tentacles, hardened and throbbed with arousal.

Sherlock knew several languages, and it was close to one he did know. Besides, that tone said pure pleasure. Watching the creature he gave another experimental squeeze

John moaned again, unable to stop another tentacle from reaching out to wrap tightly around the wrist controlling the hand stroking him. But it wasn't to stop him. Instead, his tentacle continued sliding up the man's arm, wrapping around and pulling him closer, needing more of this touch. He'd mated with females before, he'd mated with males before, but their tentacles on his had never felt this... this... _good_.

Sherlock's curiosity overruled any fear he might be feeling. He added his second hand, stroking the tentacle, watching the creature's face. His own cock was stirring. Interesting. Perhaps pheromones?

_"More!"_ he gasped in his own language, using his back tentacles to shove himself out of the water and closer to the human. His tentacles swarmed outwards, wrapping up all of the human's limbs in his own, his penis peeking out from between the rest of the mass. He knew the male had to have his own penile limb, his own way of mating. And John really wanted to discover both first-hand. "More," he gasped again, this time in the human language.

Sherlock was astounded. And aroused. Most wouldn't bother with him on a good day. He wiggled a hand free to shuck his trousers, watching as the creature seemed to take the hint and helped him with both his trousers and shirt. Out of the centre of the limbs emerged one that had a strange resemblance to his own cock, so he reached out to touch it.

"AH!" The human had been divested of his strange second skins and now lay bare beneath him, a smaller tentacle, hard and erect, jutting out from between his two propelling-tentacles. Then the human had, without pause, grabbed his penis and the world went white for a moment. He crawled up the man's body, his own hands poking and prodding, searching for where he could mate with the human. Surely not his mouth? Though when his own mouth touched on the human's, he made the most beautiful sounds.

Sherlock moaned against the kiss. If this was as all some dream due to oxygen deprivation, he was going to be seriously disappointed when he woke up. He gasped as a tentacle stroked his entrance and spread his legs a little wider, wondering how all this was supposed to work.

Between the human's tentacles, just below what looked like his penile tentacle, there was a hole that, when stroked and prodded, caused the human to make even more beautiful sounds. The hole was a bit dry, and very tight, and it made him glad of the slick that covered his limbs. Very gently, he began to thrust the tip of his penis into that tight hole, moaning at how it gripped and pulled at him.

Groaning, Sherlock leaned back on the other tentacles. The creature was slick and that eased the way. Reaching up, Sherlock pulled him down for another kiss.

It seemed like he had found his human's mating hole because once he started to press inside, the man began to moan and writhe and babble in earnest. He was pulled down for even more kisses as he continued the slow glide inside, relishing the strange heat and the dryness beyond his slick, and soon he was moaning as breathlessly as the human underneath him. Dizzily, he reached down a tentacle to wrap around the the human's penis.

Sherlock started, then relaxed. The creature seemed adept at finding ways to make him feel good. He stroked the nearest tentacle, watching his reaction.

He needed more of his tentacles to be surrounded by the human, either his hands or his intimate heat. A tentacle wrapped around each of the human's three tentacles and both arms, his penis was thrusting in and out of the human now, but it wasn't enough. The tip of one of his remaining tentacles pressed against the human's lips and the last pressed against his mating hole along with his penis, easing both tentacles past the tight rim.

Sherlock groaned, opening his mouth and finding a tentacle thrust inside. It was odd, but again not bad. He watched the creature, seeing what could only be lust in his eyes.

John was losing himself in the heady pheromones he and the human were exuding and in the slick heat of the human's mouth and mating hole. He wanted all his tentacles surrounded by it but he knew it would kill the human. He blinked down at the man, unable to look away from dazed silver eyes or the way his tentacle thrust in and out from between spit-slick lips. Killing this human was the last thing he wanted.

With a groan, Sherlock came, moaning and dizzy. He could feel the creature still moving in and around him, too blissed out to care.

John had never before seen a more beautiful sight than that of his human orgasming. The way he arched off the grotto's floor, the ejaculation of his penile tentacle, the way he threw his head back and moaned. The vibrations around the tentacle in his mouth and the clenching mating hole walls around his penis and fore tentacle had him reaching orgasm inside his human in seconds.

Sherlock felt the creature come and wetly slide out of him a few moments later. He blinked at him. "Do you have a name?"

John jerked back in surprise at hearing the human speaking in the language that he did know and nearly fell backwards into the water before two hands wrapped around his and pulled hard, toppling him to the floor at the other's side. He wrinkled his nose at the feeling of sand sliding into uncomfortable spots along his tentacles as he answered. "My name is Jawn. What is your name?"

"Sherlock. I've never seen anything like you." He was fascinated, touching John's face.

"Sh-er-lock," he said slowly, rolling the syllables over his tongue. "I've never seen a living human before," John admitted. "At least, not this close."

"Well I've never seen one of you."

"Yes, well, your kind tends to try killing mine when we show ourselves," he said, voice wry.

"I did tell the captain not to attack," Sherlock yawned. "Where am I?"

"A grotto. I found it empty when I came here several days ago. It is a safe place for me to rest," he explained, pointing to the hole in the rock under the water. It created a small bubble of air in the side of a cliff face deep underwater.

"You can breathe both air and water?"

"Yes. I have gills here. See?" he asked, gesturing to the slits in the skin over the backs of his ribs. They fit perfectly in the divots caused by the shape of his bones, and their location kept them generally safe from the movements of his own arms. Knowing that humans were used to brighter lights, he turned around and plopped down on Sherlock's lap, leaning forward. It made him nervous, exposing himself like this, but so far, the man had shown nothing but curiosity, no signs of hostility.

Sherlock blinked, but examined John. Certainly a whole new species. But this was one discovery he found he did not want to share with anyone else. "Fascinating," he murmured, moving his hands down the cold torso.

The human's hands on him were as warm as the sun when he went to the surface to sunbathe and he closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch, humming lightly. "Not everyone has their's there. It depends on what they are."

"So there are other kinds of creatures like you?"

"Mmm. In a way. Some are octopus like me, there are fish and sharks and whales and the like. I've seen a few jellyfish, but they're a little rare," he explained, voice soft as long fingers continued to feather around his gills.

"Sounds beautiful to me."

"It is."

FIN

* * *

**Neither Mer nor Kat are quite happy with how this turned out but we know some of you will like it so, it is being posted regardless. Don't forget to stop by and see Mer (merindab) and Kat (themadkatter13-fanfiction) on our tumblrs!**


End file.
